Who's The Kid?
by CountingBodiesLikeSheep
Summary: Just read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Kinda AU... I Guess**

**I don't own the Storm Hawks(wish I did)**

**Um... R&R I guess**

**Enjoy Finn is OOC and Aerrow is a little OOC**

Aerrow sat in the hangar of the Condor reading a book on tactics when he felt a jolt. Curious, he walked off to ask Stork, their pilot, what happened.

"Hey Stork! What happened? Why are we landing?" Stork answered without looking at the red headed leader of the new Storm Hawks.

"Piper said we needed food and supplies, so I had to land in terra Atmos." The team walked out of the ship.

"Alright guys! We need food and supplies so Junko? You and Stork go get the food. Aerrow and I will go get the supplies." Piper stated. As they were about to head off, they heard a soft sob. Stork turned into an alley and stopped before the others could reach him. Aerrow looked over the Merb to see a small blond boy, barely at 4, crying in the alley. He seemed scared to see the Merb and the Wallop.

Aerrow whispered, "You two should go with Piper. I'll take care of this." Junko and Stork nodded and sauntered off toward Piper. The red head crouched in front of the small boy. The boy looked up again and Aerrow could see that he had messy blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, "are you okay?" A quick nod came as an answer. "What's your name?" The boy hesitated.

"F-Finn." Aerrow smiled, making the boy visibly relax.

"Finn, huh? Nice to meet you Finn, I'm Aerrow. Where are your parents?" Finn shook his head, blond hair falling over his forehead.

"Would you like to come with me? If you don't have a place to stay I can give you one." Finn looked at Aerrow in surprise.

"R-really? You'd do that for me?" Aerrow nodded and reached out to pick the boy up. Finn crawled over to Aerrow and nuzzled into his Storm Hawk uniform. Aerrow smiled and picked Finn up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Aerrow!" Aerrow jumped and turned around.

"Hey Piper." Piper looked curiously at Finn, who buried his head in Aerrow's hair.

"Who's the kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Storm Hawks**

**I don't own anything**

"Who's the kid?" Aerrow looked at Finn and back at Piper.

"This is Finn. He's going to be staying with us," Aerrow explained. "and don't even think about saying no, Stork." Stork shut his mouth and sulked off to the Condor.

"Aerrow, I know you want to keep this boy, but where is he going to sleep? We don't have anymore rooms."

"He'll sleep with me in my room. What do you think? Should we keep him Junko?" Aerrow looked to the Wallop.

"Um...Well he is really cute and since he doesn't have any place to go I guess it's ok." Finn looked up at the Wallop and stared at him. Junko stared back.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you." Junko said, reaching for Finn. Finn looked at him, then at Aerrow, and back to Junko. He reached for Junko. Aerrow handed him over carefully.

"Aw, he's really cute!" Junko tickled him slightly, making Finn giggle. He placed the boy carefully on his shoulder.

"Piper, can we keep him? Pleeeeease?" Piper looked at Junko, then at Finn who had huge, sparkling eyes.

"Ugh. Fine, we can keep him." She said, finally giving in.

"Yes!" They walked back to the Condor, anxious to get off of terra Atmos. Finn hadn't said anything yet, so they let it go, thinking he was nervous about living with people he didn't know. Suddenly, Finn jumped off of Junko's shoulder, rushed into the alley, and back out, holding a ratty, old wolf plushie. Aerrow picked him up and brought him to his room.

"Hey, Finn? You know, I can fix that up for you. If you want, I mean." Aerrow smiled and waited for Finn's answer.

"Sure, you can fix it." Finn said quietly, almost at a whisper. Smiling, Aerrow took the plushie and started to work on it as Finn explored the room. Minutes later, Finn crawled onto the bed and sat there, waiting for Aerrow to finish.

"Here you go Finn. I'll help you find something to wear to bed, ok?" Finn nodded and jumped of the bed. Aerrow found an old pair of pajamas from his childhood and put them on Finn. They were a size too big, but that just made him look cuter.

"Ready for bed?" Aerrow asked, picking Finn up. Finn yawned and nodded, allowing Aerrow to place him in bed. Once Aerrow laid down and under the covers, Finn curled up on his chest and was out like a light.

**Yayz! Second chapter! Finally I can move on with my insentient bickering of my voices in my head.**

**Fear(Anger)-Why are we insentient?**

**Belle(Crazy)-We are NOT bickering!**

**Izzy(Calm)-I tried to tell you that the toaster was not lying.**

**Sare(Killer)-The toaster and her already agreed that she wasn't crazy.**

**Me-I told you that you were bickering...T-T **


End file.
